vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
122571-i-need-some-help-with-costumes
Content ---- Obligatory dumb question: Did you slot all the Black & White colored items into the costume slots for Costume 1 and click the eyeball icon to the glowing "ON" state in the Stylist window? | |} ---- yes ! | |} ---- Huh. All of the icons are glowing, the armor's in the slots, and you're set to Costume 1 in your Character window? If all of those are true you might wanna file a support ticket. I got in a real funky state a few weeks ago with the weapon slot. Try something for me? While you're in Costume 1, take off one of your actual tanking armor pieces. When mine was messed up I crashed the game that way. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes. Pretty darn unfortunate as back when I downed convergence for the first time I bought both the weapons that unlocked and much preferred the looks of the tanking sword so I used it as a costume piece. Problem was that the sword was also an upgrade for my tanking set so whenever I was suddenly going off to tank something, I either had to use my inferior old tanking sword or go to a costume guy in order to pull it out of the costume slot. I've since then stopped doing this and gave up on using it as a costume piece (I've since gotten the purple model version of said sword and use it now). | |} ---- How long have you been playing this game? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF2mfkguytA&list=UUBNkveJBulVQ-SVbG1bLcuA Here's a video showing how the costume system works. | |} ---- I'm assuming 1800 set and your tank gear are two completely different sets of gear? if your 1800 set and tank set are two different sets then follow step two above. If your 1800 set IS your tanking set then follow step one. The two parts in orange on my previous post pretty much answers your question i think. | |} ---- ---- Since release, and it has never occurred to me to put my gear into the slots to make a costume. Why the hell, would any system ever, require me to put my gear into slots and leave them there, just to costume them? This has to be one of the least convenient dying systems of all time. It costs me an extra 2.5 plat and an entire second 1800 set of gear just to have my main look as a costume. That's poor design at it's finest. I still can't get over that I have to actually leave gear in the slots. Right. Your option 2 helped me figure it out. By putting a second set of 1800 gear into the costume vendor, I was allowed to use it as a costume. Pretty silly if you ask me. Thanks for the detailed explanation. You really helped me out a lot, as this was my first costume in this game. | |} ---- The WS costume system is not, by ANY stretch of the imagination, poor design "at its finest." I get that you're frustrated, dude, but c'mon. You didn't know, and now the system probably makes loads more sense to you. Does the system suck a little more for PvP gear? Probably. Is it the worst system out there? Hardly. You could be locked behind store-bought transmutation charges (GW2) or have all of your desired costume pieces stuck in cash-shop slot machine lockboxes (Champions Online). | |} ---- I understand now how to use the costume system to solve the problem that I was having--- wearing my gear costume regardless of my gear loadout... but I'm baffled at why I have to put a whole second set of the same gear and leave it there. What if I had a set of legendary DS gear that I wanted to wear at all times, regardless of if I'm dpsing, tanking, pvping? I'd have to leave my DS gear in my costume vendor just to use it as a costume? That seems redundant and totally against the point of costumes. ps. comparing it to other games doesn't make it any less or more well designed. IF I have to pay a large sum of money (platinums) and leave my gear in the slots, then costumes in this game are poorly designed and inconvenient, to me. (and probably anyone else who likes the way their rare DS / 1800 gear looks.) | |} ---- Actually it's a pretty fantastic system for building costumes. Not the best possible but not as ideal as It could be. Yes it has its limited problem of not being able to copy over item apperances, which believe it or not, It used to be able to do so. Problem is that carbine removed that and makes you slot in the gear you want to use as a costume. This is why I'm protesting the costume system potential changes and hoping that Carbine doesn't screw up anymore highly desired features that they once had. Carbine says they might be able to change this for the better soon, but drop 5 is not coming anytime soon. Like I said we used to be able to do that, on the fly without ever needing to go to a vendor. Carbine dun*cupcake*editup. Which is why I posted that thread about them not ruining the costume system in their quest to "make it better" But at least look at the bright side, you're not forced to pay gold everytime you wanna transmog somehting and stuck having only one single costume appearence at anyone time. You can have up to 6 different apperances that you can swap out instantly at anytime. | |} ---- No problem, btw i left out option #3 You can actually go to the protostar guy and select a costume like costume 1. BUT if you do not put any gear in the protostar costume interface it defaults to what you are wearing. It is similar to option #1 in my previous post, but option 3 allows you to mix match and hide pieces of gear, even the gear you are physically wearing. | |} ---- ---- ----